


It's High Moon

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Belly, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burps, Fat - Freeform, Fat belly, Gen, Male Weight Gain, Stuffing, Transformation, Weight Gain, Werewolf, immboile, mchanzo implied - Freeform, weight gain story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Just my side of an art trade for someone! enjoy my first, werewolf McCree fic and enjoy as he waddles around through a town, feasting on food to satisfy his hunger but also keep an eye on his weight.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 38





	It's High Moon

My part of an art trade for @nightcrestcomics asked for some Werewolf Mccree. Here he spends a night waddling around a town, breaking into bakeries and stores to satisfy his massive appetite. This is a first for me, so lemme know how it goes!

——————

It was around five minutes since midnight, and Jesse Mccree was on the prowl. Yes, in fact he was a werewolf. Regular human by day, but at night the beast inside of him came out.

“WOOOOOOO!” Jesse howled into the midnight air. Tonight he was hungry, and he was going to eat.

Like most wolves though, Jesse has a large appetite to take care of. After a night full of binging and feasting the wolves would have to spend almost the entire day working out, losing the belly they had formed overnight. Jesse was not like most wolves though, this wolf was massive.

He wasn’t very used to this whole werewolf idea, and his gluttony got the best of him. Jesse slowly waddled away from the Forrest, his large fuzzy gut nearly dragging along the ground as his paws clicked against the pavement.

Jesse huffed and puffed, tearing of the shredded clothing he wore during the day. It wasn’t like he was going to worry, werewolves just want to eat! And did Jesse like to eat, his large belly, round and hairy nearly weighed 800 pounds on its own. He scratched his brown gut with his claws. His arms were muscular, but they were covered in a layer of soft, doughy fat. Round, squishy moobs rested on top of his fuzzy belly. Jesse’s neck had disappeared under some fat rolls, making his almost triple chin extremely prominent. Hidden under the werewolf’s belly were tree trunk sized thighs that jiggled and shook with every step he took. Those thick thighs also helped form a very large and wide ass on Jesse.

He knew he should try to control himself, but whenever he transformed into a wolf he could never control himself. The food just seemed so good to him in that state, all he could do was eat. Jesse was sure if this kept happening, he would be an immobile wolf. How was he supposed to eat then?

With his newly acquired senses, he could sniff the meat sitting inside the butchers shop. Jesse’s stomach growled loudly as he waddled up to the door, breaking his way through with his tremendous strength. When He tried to move himself through the door though, his doughy sides got caught between the door. The poor wolf was stuck.

“Mmmm” Jesse growled, putting his claws on the sides of the door and trying to push himself through. Slowly but surely he made his way into the butchers shop. The werewolf made sure to make some extra room for when he’d leave. Jesse would need it.

Jesse raised the giant fridge, taking out any meat he could get his paws on and cramming it into his maw. He let out pleasant belch as he made his way through his third entire rib cage. Empty bones started to pile up next to the creature as he eat nearly every piece of meat in the shop. All the while his stomach filled up with food, slowly bloating outwards as it stretched forward. Jesse would eat with one paw and rub his doughy belly with the other.

“BURRRRRAAAAAAP!” Jesse belched, almost letting out a pant as he stood up. That was quite a good started for the night, still, he was hungry for more. Despite how large and bloated his belly seemed to be already. It had inched closer to the ground.

With less difficulty this time, Jesse easily managed to squeeze his way though the entrance of the shop. Waddling down the middle of the street with a giant, fuzzy belly in his claws. Even with his strength, Jesse panted and even broke into a sweat as he approached a bakery.

Most people would be scared of a werewolf, as one would usually spend its night hunting for live humans to feast upon. But this town was not afraid of Jesse, as he refused to eat humans. Only when his life was threatened though, which was extremely rare. Instead of people, Jesse ate butcher’s meat stock and the food inside the bakery. It was the closest one to overwatch’s base, and the fat werewolf wasn’t willing to walk to a different town. This place seemed to always satisfy his hunger in one way or another. But really people weren’t scared of the wolf was because they could outrun the glutton, it was quite funny for them to watch the massive beast make his rounds around the area.

Thankfully there were double doors to the bakery, and Jesse had a much better time making his way inside. He licked his lips, Jesse’s about picking up all the smells of everything inside. He was hungry again.

Starting with some cake, Jesse took large paws full of cake and shoved it into his mouth. Crumbs and frosting falling onto his fuzzy stomach, which seemed to already press against the cool floor. The beast did not care, he still ate and ate and ate. Eventually he finished off 10 to 15 wedding cakes. He lost track after awhile.

“I should *gasp* *wheeze* really stop” Jesse thought to himself, looking down at the mountain of a belly that hung off of his frame. The werewolf frowned as he looked down upon himself. Jesse was massive! His sharp claws ran across the doughy fat, feeling like a marshmallow. If he ate anymore he would be able to get himself out of here!

But then the smell of cookies, donuts, coffee cakes, and fudge filled his lungs. The beast inside of him woke up once again. Using all the strength the werewolf had, he pushed himself up. Now Jesse was really panting like a dog, his stomach felt so heavy and full, he desperately wanted to stop before it was too late, but he already felt his hind legs slowly waddle to the rest of the treats.

It was all a blur for Jesse then, he could only smell the sweets, see flashes of his giant gut swelling first and further outwards. Rounding out into a giant ball as he ate everything insight. His pudgy paws were growing too fat to grab at the food. Thanks to his snout, he could fit a lot more food inside of him, and in his werewolf form he tried to eat everything he possibly could even though he was full. Jesse just had to eat.

When all was said and done, everything inside the bakery had been consumed by the beast. Every last crumb was now churning and groaning inside of Jesse’s stomach, which was now so big one could assume he was more belly than man or beast at this point. His bright, light brown furry belly reach far outwards, almost 7 or 8 feet in front of him. Gravity had long taken over and his massive stomach had been pushed towards the ground.

Slowly but surely Jesse made his way outside. The moon was close to setting. The werewolf groaned internally, waddling his way through the streets towards the woods, where he would wait for the sun to rise and turn human. Hopefully all of this bulk he managed to gain through the night was just a bloat, and he could sneak his way back to overwatch’s HQ.

The short journey to the woods seemed long to him. At this point, Jesse could no longer hold all of his giant stomach on his own, it was just too heavy for his arms to lift. It was somewhat painful to have his belly drag along the ground as he waddled. Jesse would often trio as well, his hind legs squishing against the beast’s underbelly.

Sweat covered his fur as Jesse panted, finally at a big, private spot for him to relax as the sun started to rise. With a grunt, Jesse landed on his ass. He felt immediate relief on his legs, which were sore from carrying around the tank of a fat sack of lard he had.

The morning was still dark as the sun slowly rose, which was good cover for Jesse when and if he would make his way back to base. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath as his transformation reversed its effects.

The light brown fur that covered his entire body slowly starting to sink back into his skin. Revealing a rather tan and still quite hairy body. His snout shrunk, shrinking into his normal nose, whiskers disappeared. Jesse’s pointy ears formed back into their usual shape. The fangs slowly became less sharp. With a blink, the canine eyes he had turned to its original color. hair on top of his head and a thick stubble on his chins. The shape of his hind legs almost painfully shaped back into normal human legs. His paws ached as it stretched back to his normal hands and feet. The bushy tail Jesse has also shrank back inside of his body.

Everything had gone in a short period of time. Except for his size and his hunger. Looks like it was not just a bloat on Jesse. To make matters worse, it seemed he had became almost immobile. When Jesse was a werewolf, his body grew in length as well as width. Walking as a werewolf was difficult but as a human, it was nearly impossible with how much fat covered his body. Jesse couldn’t even feel his legs under his hairy stomach. Losing his length also made him seem much more bigger as well.

Jesse was in a fit of pants, wheezes, and burp. Painfully full now. His sausage like fingers rubbed across his gigantic belly, which seemed like a giant boulder with some squish on it.

“Fuckin *pant* *wheeze* hell” Jesse belched, his triple chin prominent as he looked down over his fat belly. Jesse broke into a sweat again when he tried getting his legs to move, it was no use. The poor guy was stuck. His round and soft cheeks were red and his face was flushed.

Then Jesse felt a weird sensation in his belly. Almost like something was vibrating in one of the rolls of his fat. With much effort, Jesse grabbed the wedges phone from his rolls and answered the phone.

“Where the hell are you Jesse?! You’ve been gone all night!” Hanzo exclaimed into the phone.

Jesse chuckled, waiting for his panting and wheezing to subside before talking again, “It’s a l-long *gasp* story. Ya mind bringing a crane or something to that woods by base? *wheeze* *hiccup* I’m stuck” Jesse asked.

“Stuck? By what?” Hanzo asked.

“My stomach” Jesse said, then ending the call and resting his phone on his round and fat gut. This was going to be a crazy story to tell to his fellow teammates.

——————


End file.
